


Certainty

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave Hideki's apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 24, 2012.

  
It’s with a heavy heart that they disengage. Yumi wipes her face with the towel one more time before standing, her legs wobbly, and excuses herself to use the bathroom. She spends a few minutes just splashing cold water on her face, watching her makeup wash away and staring back at her puffy-eyed reflection. She dabs the towel over her face again, pushes her hair back. She breathes in and then breathes out again. She closes her eyes, tries to steady herself. Outside, she knows Ueda is waiting patiently. She can’t hear anyone talking.   
  
When she leaves the bathroom, she sheepishly hands the towel back to Hideki. She isn’t able to meet his eye, and she doesn’t dare look at his persocom – Chii. That’s her name. Chii. She glances at Ueda, who’s looking only at her – looking worried, despite himself. Oddly quiet. Oddly fidgety.   
  
They say their goodbyes.   
  
They’re making their way out of Hideki’s apartment building, still uncertain when they look at each other. But when she smiles shyly and he smiles back, it seems everything will be okay.  
  
Especially when he’s the one to reach out and take her hand. It’s a small thing, but it takes her by surprise – so used to being the one to initiate contact. So used to that lack of contact for so long. She curls her fingers together with his, interlaced.  
  
Once they’re outside and walking, in no particular direction and no exact location in mind, Yumi finally lets herself believe it really will be okay. Lets herself really, truly believe that.   
  
“Oh,” he says, suddenly, and she looks up in surprise. “I just realized I forgot something…”  
  
“What is it?” she asks.   
  
“Um…” he begins, blushing as he stops walking. She stops, too, looking up at him in confusion. He takes a step towards her, touching her cheek. “Can I…?”  
  
It only takes her a moment to comprehend, and then she’s blushing, too, taken by surprise by the relative boldness of his request – they are in public – but then she closes her eyes and nods.  
  
“Please,” she says. And then he leans down to kiss her and she knows, for certain, that everything will be okay.


End file.
